Natural Smurf (LD Stories)
Natural Smurf (AKA "Nat") is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Initially, he began as an adult Smurf, but was transformed back into a Smurfling (around 50 years of age) by stepping into Father Time's grandfather clock, which is irreversable, according to Papa Smurf. Typically called "Nat," he is the de facto leader of the group, usually guiding them through compromises or dangerous lands with help from his animal friends. He tends to get along best with Sassette and least with Snappy, but has no malice towards him. He is on mutually respective terms with Slouchy, admiring his mellow and logical attitude, but hopes he will stand up for himself more frequently. Adult Smurf To be filled in later! Season 10 Episodes He appears with his fellow Smurflings throughout Season 10, but only specific episodes pertain to the LD Storyline. *'Tripped Up' (Ep. 6) -- He has no speaking role when briefly appearing in this episode. *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 8) -- Sassette is mentioned when Peewit notices that she, along with Smurfette and Nanny are the only females in the Smurf Village, which prompts him to create one of his own. *'Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake' (Ep. 9) -- He has no speaking role, but is amongst his fellow Smurfs when Johan needs help after being turned into a Smurf. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 10) -- He has no speaking role, but is in the village when Mystico begins stirring up trouble upon his second release. *''The Goblin's Admiration'' (Ep. 17) -- The Smurflings are mostly supporting characters, but Sassette is particularly more secondary when Mystico asks for help winning the heart of Vira. *'Hethera the Goblin' (Ep. 18) -- He has no speaking role, but he does meet Hethera. *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. 25) -- Although he does not have any major speaking role, Sassette is seen with Papa and Smurfette when they first visit Ripple and Karma with the Tracing Mirror. *'Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love' (Ep. 50) -- He has no speaking role, but it is assumed she is withheld the knowledge of Moxette turning herself human to pursue Johan. *'Kiddie Crushes' (Ep. 59) -- He and the other Smurflings play an equally supportive role, being supervised by the more secondary Smurfette. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He is mostly a background character, but does speak once or twice throughout the story, and is happy to make friends with Falla when Johan introduces her to the village. While he want to help the adult Smurfs when they learn of Gargamel's plans to break up the newly formed heroic trio, they are kept more off to the side. Against all odds, he shares the heartache of Johan being stolen for the side of Evil. Season 11 Episodes He continues to appear throughout Season 11, but only specific episodes pertain to the LD Storyline. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- He appears briefly to give his two cents about Johan being turned evil in the playhouse. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- He and the other Smurflings are background characters during only one scene. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Clockette's Upgrades' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Good Knight, Moon' (Ep. 6) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 14) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 35) -- Pending... *'Return of the Weresmurf' (Ep. 41) -- He plays a supporting role alongside his fellow Smurflings to tell Moxette about the time that Brainy was turned into a Weresmurf. *'Spritely Matrimony' (Ep. 45) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Nat likes to go barefoot, as opposed to his fellow Smurflings, and wears a single over-the-shoulder-strap mud brown set of overalls with a wide-brim tan straw hat. 'Human' Pending... Voice Actor(s) Charlie Adler was his original voice. A modern choice may be Greg Cipes, who voiced Beast Boy on Teen Titans. Trivia *He is frequently accompanied by some type of insect, including his pet butterfly, "Flutterbye," as a reminder of his talent. *He plays an instrument that looks like a guitar. *He is known for calling any one of his friends "Hickory Nut," which means "crazy" or "silly." It is meant to be a joke more than an insult. *He also develops a good brotherly bond with Brainy, who had attempted to be a good Smurf brother for Nat by trying to be friends with all animals like Nat was before his age reversal. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Smurflings Category:Nature lovers Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Character pages without images Category:LD Stories characters